


Mission Complete

by romankate



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romankate/pseuds/romankate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar knows. Jensen knows. But in a team, and on a mission, it can only be a bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/gifts).



It wasn't easy, hiding it from the team. 'Specially with Jensen so pert, so goddamn _pretty_ , and that wasn't a word Cougar'd ever imagined hanging on a guy. Certainly not a guy he wanted this way.

Cougar'd never been into pretty.

Jensen, all tough, six feet of muscle wrapped up in computer-nerd. Taste like Cougar never knew to want, scent of man all spiced up with some kind of exotic, expensive aftershave.

Pretty.

Jensen wanted him too, that much Cougar had down. Jensen's eyes on him, as he prowled his way through the broken-down ranch-house acting as this week's base. Jensen's awareness of him in stillness, the two of them waiting, Jensen with his eyes on his machines, Cougar with his hands on his gun.

Yeah, it wasn't a one-way thing.

Lucky enough, the others had enough on their plates, everyone's thoughts in the silent alone-place of missions. Everyone's except Cougar's, and Jensen's.

Late one night after an aborted contact, Cougar slipped out, went walking. The tension would maybe kill him, unless the case of blue balls he had going on did first. This mission was a wash, he could taste it, that sixth sense he had in overdrive. Not the snarl of danger, the stalk of death -- that feeling was different, kept him prowling, kept his mind well off his too-tight pants.

This one, what it was, the quarry was lost, gone to ground, shot by guerrillas up in the hills maybe. How it went down, Cougar didn't know, but there'd be no contact for the Losers this time.

It'd be back to the slum hotel in Lima, heads down, waiting for Clay to tell 'em which way to jump.

But first they had the motions to go through out here, another day, maybe another week of slogging it in the timber, creeping through the dust. Or if you were Jensen, another week of watching Cougar.

Cougar paused, dropped to a crouch, pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Madre de Dios."_

"What is it?" A soft whisper, the tiny crush of fallen leaves, and Jensen appeared beside him.

Cougar stared in astonishment, in horror. No-one followed him -- ever. He knew the land -- he heard every nuance, every sound. He'd never heard Jensen coming behind him.

"Did you hear something? Is someone out there?"

Cougar slowly shook his head. "Nothing. How... how'd you follow me?"

"Me?" Jensen's eyebrows registered surprise. "I saw you leave. I just kind of fell in behind... didn't feel like hanging out in there, didn't feel like sleeping. Figured you knew I was there."

"Huh." Cougar blew out his cheeks and stood up. "Guess I was a million miles away." Maybe he had been. Or maybe he'd known all right. Maybe he'd heard and his brain had pulled a fast one, hidden that knowing until it was just the two of them, here in the night, under a sliver of moon.

And what was he going to do with that? That was a question and half.

He looked down, into Jensen's smooth baby face, the slightly quizzical smile the younger guy wore. "Why'd you really follow me?" he asked abruptly.

Jensen flinched. "I told you."

"Yeah. Why me?"

Jensen dropped his eyes and stood up, paradoxically folding in on himself so he seemed smaller than he had kneeling in the dirt. "Seemed to me there were times you liked my company." He gave a shrug and turned away. "Night, Alvarez."

Cougar watched him, dry-mouthed. Jensen had taken three steps when he finally got the word past his throat. "Wait."

And Jensen did. Stopped in his tracks, back still to Cougar, but it seemed to Cougar as though he could see Jensen's smile, feel his relief.

"Ain't wise to get involved on a mission. Ain't wise to get involved within the team."

Jensen turned at that. The smile was just like Cougar had pictured it. "Hell, Cougar. This line of work we're in, ain't wise to get involved at all. Say one day I buy it, maybe you do." The computer expert shrugged. "Least this way I got a chance to save you. And if I don't, at least I tried, at least I _know_ how it went down... at least I got to go along with you. You know?"

"Yeah," Cougar managed. He knew. He'd only been offering the out in case Jensen wasn't sure -- hell, to give himself a reason if Jensen walked away. Wise or not, fucking incredibly stupid or not, he wanted Jake Jensen, all of him. And he wanted him now.

After that, it was easy. Hot and awkward, yeah, but easy, past the struggles with clothing, past the new-guy fumbling, until at last Jensen was in Cougar's arms, his mouth fitted on Cougar's like it had always been there, his cock wet and sticky, soft against Cougar's belly.

Cougar was hard again already -- his curse, but one he was pleased to live with. One hand resting on Jensen's warm ass, fingers straying down between his parted thighs, the other hand tracing the big full muscles on Jensen's back. Jensen looked like such a nerd when dressed, but Cougar knew his strength, knew he was in top condition. Now he knew it even more.

Jensen shifted, and arched an eyebrow as he felt Cougar's hardness roll against his thigh. "Is that for me?"

"You know it is," Cougar growled, squeezing a handful of buttcheek.

"Good." Jensen grinned enthusiastically. "Here was me thinking I'd have to wait til dawn." He leaned back and parted his thighs, flexed his hips. Cougar's fingers slipped into the cleft between his thighs, and Cougar had to bite back a howl of victory.

Turned out, his geeky computer expert was some kind of relation to the Energizer bunny. In the end, it was Cougar called a halt, something that had never happened before. Cougar eyed his lover with respect tinged with awe. "All that caffeine, huh?"

Jensen rolled on his side, grinning at Cougar in the soft green light from his machines. Somewhere along the line they'd gotten tired of the hard rocky ground and moved it inside, into Jensen's tiny computer room and the mattress where Jensen crashed. He had a bunk in with the others, but rarely used it. Round three, Cougar thought. Or maybe it had been four.

"Myself, I kinda blame it on the company." With that, Jensen burrowed into Cougar's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Cougar lay still, thinking. It was a bad idea. It was the worst fucking idea of his life. And he wasn't ever gonna give it up. "The company was the best."

Jensen gave a soft, contented snore.


End file.
